This invention relates generally to diagnostic imaging methods and apparatus, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus that provide for the handling of computed tomography (CT) power requirements.
Existing CT systems have high input power requirements that drive high installation costs for purchasers of CT systems. This power is primarily required for the x-ray tube, which uses 100 kW peak, but only 4 kW average. Therefore a CT system that is able to deliver high peak power, while only drawing reduced average power from the input line is highly desirable. Described below is a CT system that uses an energy storage device to store energy and reduce peak power required from the input line.